Undercover
by Darkdutch
Summary: Batgirl is called away for an undercover assignment. Dick is called to hunt down the gang shes apart of. Things get heated when she cant reveal who she is. Dick starts to fall for Batgirl as well as her Villain counterpart. Smut and Story.
1. Chapter 1

Undercover Part 1

* * *

Batgirls POV:

Let me tell you in all my years as Batgirl, there is nothing as nerve racking as hearing: _Batman wants to speak with you. _You can seriously spend all day racking your brain about everything you've ever done wrong and still never be able to guess.

I swipe my keycard to the main HQ of the WatchTower. To my surprise not only Batman's here but also Superman and Wonderwoman.

_Shit! Now I know I'm in huge trouble._

I walk in, trying to act as calmly as possible under the circumstances.

Wonderwoman speaks first.

"Barbra. Take a seat, we have a matter to discuss."

Her smile calmed me down a bit, but I was still on edge from the unusual meeting terms. It was a actual letter delivered to me requesting my presence, and I wasn't aloud to tell anybody...

Batman began to speak in his usual low tone.

"Barb, we have an assignment for you which requires delicacy. A new crime gang is beginning to ravage Gotham."

He pushes a vanilla folder to me and continues.

"They call themselves the Magna Gang, they consist of 3 members each harboring a unique skill or power. We would like you to intercept them undercover."

Before I even get a chance to speak Superman stands.

"We have already picked out an villain for you to impersonate. BlackTiger, a highly skilled martial artist, as well as assassin. You were trained in the East, and have criminal record as long as your arm."

Superman hands me yet another folder with everything I will need to be villain.

"But why am I doing this?" I stammer looking down at the folders. It was overwhelming.

"Because, I know what your capable of since I trained you, plus I know we can trust you. All the details are in the folder I expect you to be ready by tomorrow.

I could almost see a hint of pride on Batman's solemn face. I allowed myself a little smile.

"You are free to go, and thank you."

Superman stands up to shake my hand, so does Wonderwoman when she mentions.

"Barbra you cant tell anybody else in the league, just a precaution, and thank you."

I nod my head and grab the folders and walk out. Suddenly Wally zips past me and stops.

"Hey Batsy, what were ya doing?" He smiles widely.

"I was just saying hi to Batman, ya know were just really close." I laugh.

He looks seriously confused.

"Ah-huh."

I side-step him, hoping to diffuse the interrogation.

"Hey Wally, I love ya but I gotta go."

"Alright Batsy byeeee."

He spins on his heels and races off.

Wally's such a good friend, his optimism is probably my favorite thing about him.

* * *

**Mount Justice**

****I head back to my dorm, once I close the door behind me I sigh and throw the folders on the table.

Ugh I feel gross time for a shower. I strip down and turn on the hot water. After a while I start singing at the top of my lungs. Not any particular song just a string of rhyming words I can come up with. Stupid right?

*POUND

I nearly fall out of the shower box. I lean towards the wall where the sound came from.

"Hello?" I whisper."

I hear a familiar voice back.

"Hey, Babs how about you leave the singing to Canary?"

_Wait a sec, Babs? I know th-_

"Dick! You ass!" I scream through the wall.

"I didnt know you switched rooms!" I laugh Im way to hyper.

"Well it was ethier next to your or Beastboy!" He yells back.

I put my hands on my bare hips.

"Dick how about you stop spying on me then?"

I hear him turn off his water.

"Babs, I cant really help it when your showers, a wall away from mine."

"Well how about you keep your criticism to yourself?"

"How about I come over and get a live performance?" I hear him chuckle.

I turn red.

_Actually not a bad idea. Haha Ive had crush on that boy since I was 10 years old. Instead I respond with..._

"In your dreams sicko!" I scream.

"I guess I will have to settle for that then Babs, good idea!"

"No thats not what I ment!"

"Bye Babs I have some sleeping to do...well sort of.."

I can feel his smugness through the wall.

I hit the wall with my hand one more time. Then I turn off the water and dry off.

_That boy makes every inch of me boil. In the most erotic and furious way. I hate him! But I love him to. God Barbra why do you always make things so complicated?_

I fall asleep, still wrapped in my towel I was tired. Most of all I wasn't looking forward to tomorrow but hey at least I have 4 hours of peaceful slumber.

* * *

Hey Please right reviews! Next part coming soon!


	2. Undercover Part 2

Undercover Part 2

I wake up to someone pounding on my door. I pull back my sheets and rest my feet on the floor. The green-glow of the clock catches my eye. 4:00am.

Shit why does it have to be so early? I mean if crime never sleeps than they should be awake at 10:00 am.

I put my hair up in a high pony-tail, and slip on some sweats and quickly open the door.

"Diana, hey I'm up." I say groggily

"Batgirl we leave in 30 minutes, heres your new costume. Put it on during the flight we don't want to risk someone seeing you."

"Alright I will be there, wont anybody suspect where I am?"

"No, we already labeled you as unavailable for a personal vacation on the Watchtower computers."

She smiled and patted my shoulder, and left down the hallway.

I return back to my dorm and grabbed my purse and shoved the costume inside.I dabble some make-up on under the dark circles under my eyes, and slide on some sneakers. This is so stressful, and so last minute.

Another knock pounds on my door.

If its Diana again telling me I have 15 minutes I'm gonna slam the door in her face. Seriously I know how to manage my time.

I swing the door open.

"What?!" I say harshly

"Well, well for a lady who's going on vacation you seem stressed."

It was Dick.

"What do you want Grayson?"

I gesture him inside and let out a dramatic sigh.

"So Babs, where are you going?"

Ugh why does he have to be so nosy.

"Well if you must know, Im taking a much needed vacation to a secret location so YOU cant bother me."

I manage to smile and tease him a bit.

"Oh so I cant tag along? I was hoping we could relax together."

He gives me a devilish smile and puts his hand on the wall behind me.

Trapping me with his body.

"Oh Dick your funny, your the reason why I need a vacation."

Stumbling over my my words, he smiles catching my nervousness. I blush.

"Babs, your gorgeous you know that?"

My breath hitches. So I take the 2nd grader flirting route.

"Thaaaannnnkkkksss Dick and frogs can fly."

I giggle and his face goes serious, then so does mine.

He leans in close and kisses me, and amazingly I kiss back. He grabs my waist and lifts me up against the wall and I moan in his mouth a bit.

I break away

"Dick what are you doing?"

"Babs, Ive wanted to kiss you for so long, I cant stop thinking about you."

He kisses me again and I run my fingers through his hair. He kisses my jawline and then my neck. Soft and wet kisses. His hot breath gave me goosebumps, I held his head with both my hands.

His hands trailed up my thighs he grabs my crotch and I whimper loudly. He rubs me with his thumb, and I glance over his shoulder. 4:32am

"Shit, Im going to be late. I have to go." I say pulling away.

His eyes droop a bit.

"Okay Babs."

He hugs me, I can hear his heart beating through his chest.

"Bye Dick."

I open the door and let him out first I wave a good-bye and run down the hallway.

Diana is waiting by the jet with her arms crossed.

"You're late Batgirl."

I sigh and look up at her.

"I'm sorry okay? Im still half asleep."

I give a nervous laugh and she motions for me to get on board. I nod and walk fast up the ramp. When I get there Batman is already strapped in ready to pilot.

"So should I get dressed in the bathroom?"

I gesture to the the bathroom, and without even turning around.

"Yes."

Well at least I got something out of him.

I open the door to the very small bathroom on board the ship. The costume is made out of carbon fiber and very flexible. I pull it over my body and zip it up. The domino mask, has all the advantages my regular mask has. Night vision, thermal vision, etc.

I slip on the thigh high boots and long gloves. The gloves have little razors in the knuckles.

This will be deadly in hand-to-hand combat, in fact fantastic.

I shove my regular clothes in a bag when I notice somthing in the pocket of my sweatpants. Its a note.

Dear Babs,

Have a great time on your vacation.

Love,

Dick

I smile and flip the note over, on the back is a tropical island, with a stick figure dressed like batgirl relaxing on the beach. I hold the note tight and store it in my BlackTiger belt.

Now opening the bathroom door was difficult, finally after a mighty shove it slammed open.

sheesh it's almost as bad as one of Jokers death traps.

"Wow it fits perfect!" Diana chimes.

"I know I really like it, if I have to spend my days as a villain I might as well do it like this!"

Batman turns.

"Diana take the wheel I'm gonna prep Batgirl."

"Okay Bruce."

"Barb we've had Green Arrow working the territory. He's going to introduce you to the gang and hopefully they except you."

"Wait whats Green Arrow been doing?"

"He's been working with the gang as a outside partner smuggling drugs and hiring goons, earning there trust."

"Okay so where do I meet him?"

"We will be dropping you off in Gotham Harbor, then you will rendezvous with him at Crime Alley."

Diana whips around.

"Bruce were here."

"Alright hover us over the dock."

He returns to the flight deck.

"So what am I gonna do? Just jump out the plane?

"Something like that."

Another one of Batmans cold short responses.

Thankfully Wonderwoman explains.

"We have a small online teleporter onboard. You will use that, heres the keys."

SHe hands me a ring with a key to car or something.

"Whats this?"

"Its your ride, we cant risk flying over Gotham for everyone to see."

Batman powers up the teleporter and a green platform lights up.

"its time to go" Batman cuts in.

I step on the platform.

"Im ready." I breath.

The digital voice starts to count. 3..2...1

ZAP.

Im down at the docks, I look up and the jet is already gone. The night breeze blows my hair behind me. I look over into the cobblestone parking lot and a balck sporty motercycle is the only vehicle in sight.

_Sweet. Ive ridden Nightwings with him a couple times it was awesome. I loved putting my hands around his strong stomach and-_

"Barbra keep your head in the mission." I whisper harshly to myself.

I put the keys in the ignition and speed off towards Crime alley. Old news papers whip up around my motercycle. I pull into the the alley and there stands Oliver Queen (Green Arrow) leaning up against the wall.

He looks over at me.

"Balcktiger are you ready for your introduction."

I swing my leg off the motercycle.

"Yes." I say harshly.

He gestures with his finger to follow, and I do. We decend into the darkness of the alley to a door at the end. We come to a brick wall he presses a spot on the wall and a door appears. He leads, and I follow through the door it shuts behind us.

Bright lights blind me and a kick to my knee-cap stuns me. I turn to my atracker and quickly grab there leg and and elbow there knee-cap. I hear a large crack.

"Stop." A voice booms.

I turn away from the masked woman holding her knee on the floor to a big muscular man.

Green arrow turns and introduces us.

"Blacktiger, meet Prism, the leader of Magna Gang.


	3. Chapter 3

The Magna gangs fortress was a partially collapsed underground sewer. Although it was cleaner than you would expect. A large computer was all the technology in sight. Batman was right they weren't very advanced yet.

Prism the leader, was plated from head to toe in iridescent armor. His voice was deep, and carried a deadly mace with him.

"You took care of Fuego quite easily." He says gesturing to the girl I had just fought.

The girl gets up and limps toward us.

"You bitch!" She screams.

I watch as her fists become engulfed with flame and her eyes burn with fury. She takes swing at me and I jump back into a defensive position.

"FUEGO, stop!" Prism booms in a deep voice.

Her hands return to normal and she flips her black hair behind her shoulders, and hobbles off.

"You do very well in combat Blacktiger." He says smoothly.

"Thank you sir, I have trained all my life." I reply.

"You would be a most valued edition to the group...If you complete an errand for me."

"Anything, what is it you require." I say getting deep into the role of a villain.

"I want you to steal the Casplin jewel from the Gotham museum, tonight." Prism says.

"Fine, it will be done by dawn." I nod my head to the ground.

"Take Indigo with you. He will make sure there is no...mischief."

A boy about my age steps out from the shadows, large metel bird wings extend from his back. Daggers on each side of his hip. Dark blue armor covers him and a domino mask hides his face. He has dark brown hair that is slightly waved and has a tall and muscular build.

"That will be fine." I say nodding my head once more before making my exit.

Green arrow, Indigo, and I all leave the fortress. Green arrow makes his leave quite quickly into the shadows.

I shrug oh well.

"So whats your power." Indigo turns to me.

"Im a combat fighter, no powers." I say throwing a leg over my motorcycle.

"Really? Thats rare that Prism would let someone so...normal into the group." he says suspiciously.

"I suppose, are you going to fly there?" I ask quickly revving up the engine.

He shrugs.

"I don't have another option do I?"

"No I guess you don't." I say quickly.

I speed off down the street, illegally fast. Indigo follows close behind. We make are way into downtown Gotham. Next to the Ice berg lounge, the museum stands silently.

I park in a nearby alleyway. Indigo lands and I pull out a grappling.

"I could just carry you." He says with his arms open.

"No thanks." I say flashing a quick smile before shooting off.

The wind flys through my body and I land on my feet atop the museum. Indigo is right behind me. I pull knife out of my belt and cut out a pane from the skylight. I hook a line to the edge of the window and drop down. Before I hit the floor I spray a spray that reveals the red lasers. I drop to the floor and agily evade them.

Indigo swoops down and flys above the lasers.

We come to the main chamber, I look at the plaques on the display cases until I finally come across the Casplin jewel. It was a deep green with flecks of gold, it was beutiful.

I can see why the life of a thief is apeasing.

I cut another circle in the glass. Taking percautions not to set off an alarm. I swipe the gem and put it in my belt.

"Lets get out of here." I whisper.

"Agreed." Indigo relpys.

"I have to disagree." A voice calls from the end of the hallway.

Nightwing and Wondergirl stand in front of our exit.

Wondergirl flys up to Indigo and hurls him over her shoulder. Triggering the alarm.

Great.

Nightwing runs towards me and his staff hits my face hard.

"So are you the new girl?" He says mockingly.

I quickly refute by making a quick jab to his gut and swinging my leg around tripping him. He sumersaults back to his feet.

"Your not much of a talker are you?" He says.

"I dont converse with loosers." I hiss.

I watch as wondergil and Indigo pummel each other through the wall into the next room. While I was distracted I feel rope whip around me. Im pulled to the floor tied up. With Nightwing standing over me.

"I have a friend with hair as red as yours." He says chuckling.

"She must be gourgeous." I grunt.

"You both are." He winks at me.

I flip my self up so Im sitting and quickly free myself.

"Sorry if I dont return the compliment." I say while punching him hard in the jaw.

He staggers back and rubs his jaw. I quickly place my hands on his shoulders and flip him over as I fly over him. I flip him so hes on his stomach and straddle him. Tying his arms in rope.

"What are you gonna do? Kill me?" He chuckles, blood dripping from his lips.

I lean down to his ear.

"No, You have to live to fight another day the job would be boring without you." I whipser.

"He smiles.

"Would it?"

Im about to reply when the police sirens wail outide. I leave Nighwing and call for Indigo. I see Wondergirl fallen on the floor. I fight every instinct to help her.

"Blacktiger, no arguments Im getting us out of here." Indigo shouts.

He picks me up bridal style and flys through and window using a wing to shield the police can even react we are gone into the night.

"You got the jewel right?" He says as we fly.

"Yes, oh I'm so tired." I say groggily.

"Well when we get back you can sleep all you want." He says smiling.

"For a villain your not so mean." I say

"Well when your not trying to throw me in jail I'm quite enjoyable to be around." He reply's.

We swoop down to the entrance of the fortress and he opens the door. We step inside and Prism and Fuego are waiting for us.

"How did she do?" Prism asks walking over to us.

"Fine she fought Nightwing and won and successfully retrieved the jewel." Indigo replys.

"Good, good so where is the prize." Prism asks.

I pull the jewel out of my belt and put it in his hand. He holds it up to his face and smiles.

"Blacktiger welcome to the Magna gang." Prsim booms.

He holds his hand out and we shake.

"Follow me." He says.

We walk down the sewer hallway to a vacant room with a single bed and shelf.

"You can stay here, obviously no visitors are permitted." He chuckles at his joke.

I force a laugh, and nod my head. Prism leaves and I collapse on the bed.

_GOD, why am I so tired?_

My last thought before falling into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! This chapter is shorter, will be updating soon with more romance and smut.**

* * *

I wake up with a migrane, and it takes me a moment to realize where I am.  
Oh thats right I'm in a sewer.  
I lay my feet on the floor and stretch my arms behind my head. The concrete is cold on my feet.  
I pull on my boots and open the metel door. An old woman sits at the table in the main room with Prism.  
"So how much do you think I can get for it?" Prism asks the woman.  
"Well from what I can tell the jewel is authentic so about...say 1.5 million." She says surely.  
Prism smiles widely and swipes the jewel up in his hand.  
"Elaine you are the best." He says to the appraiser.  
"We'll thats why we work together right.?" She says chuckling.  
"Right. For your work, the reward." Prism says as he hands her a stack of money.  
"Thank you Prism, you are most generous." She says and hold the money close to her chest.  
"And thank you Elaine." He nods and she walks towards the door Indigo, guides her out.  
"Ah Blacktiger, you're awake." Prism says just now noticing.  
Good thing he's not very observant.  
"Yes, do you need any assistance." I say respectfully.  
I just need to kiss this idiots ass a little longer than the Justice League is gonna have his ass.  
"Yes, you and Fuego are going to meet up with some street crawlers." Prism reply's.  
"Street crawlers?" I ask.  
"Some of the drug dealers we have working for us, their expendable." He says like its no-big deal.  
God this guy is gross.  
"So what will we be doing?" I ask.  
"Fuego will be explaining but you will need to wear is some in Fuego's wardrobe."  
I nod and walk into Fuego's room. Unlike my room there are things on the wall, along with other personal items. I open up her wardrobe, like the rest of the furniture it's cheap, like dorm room stuff.  
Several articles of clothing hang from the hangers. Dresses, shirts, even pants. Luckily we're about the same size. I pull on a red skirt, and a black leather jacket. Then I slip on some ankle length leather boots and to finish it off some aviators.  
Not really my style but hey, I look hot.  
I come out of the room and Fuego is glaring at me.  
"Prism why the hell does she have to wear my clothes?! She probably has lice or some other disgusting parasite!" Fuego says yelling.  
"Hey I do not!" I yell back.  
"Ladies unless you want me to leave your bodies in a ditch somewhere, I would shut the hell up." Prism says smoothly.  
I am shocked at how calmly he said that.  
I know he's a criminal but seriously.  
"Sheesh get off my ass." Fuego says huffily.  
Prism sets the jewel down and walks over to her, she backs up cautiously. He lunges forward and punches her hard into a wall. Her head hits the brick and whips forward, I hear something crack.  
He's strong. I've gotta stop this.  
I run over and stand in his way, blocking his next punch.  
"Prism I need her I can't do the job without her." I say panicky.  
He lowers his hand to his side, smiles and turns around back to the table.  
"Get the fuck out." He mutters.  
I look down at Fuego, tears swell in her eyes she winces as I help her up. She limps out the door. Once we get in the alley I sit her down, blood rushes out of her shirt and lip. I brush aside her long red hair and dab her lip with a tissue. Her green eyes are grimacing with pain and soon she starts to loose consciousness.  
"No Fuego don't go to sleep, stay with me." I say frantically.  
"Marie." She breathes.  
"What?" I ask.  
"My name is Marie." She whispers.  
I stop for a second.  
"Why are you telling me that." I ask as I wrap her sides with some gauze.  
"Just in case." She says looking off into the dark alleyway.  
"In case of what Marie?" I say looking strait at her now.  
"In case I don't make it." She says tears swelling in her eyes again.  
I look down at her side again and the blood is seeping through. She lets out a high pitched scream and grabs her sides and starts breathing rapidly.  
"Marie stop! You can't breath like that, it will make it worse." I yell over her.  
God I can't take her to hospital what am I supposed to say.  
"Hey this is Marie she got into a fight with a gang leader not to mention one she's apart of. Oh and I'm part of it to."  
She stops breathing fast and falls over to her side. Eyes wide open she breathes barely.  
I lay her flat on her back and start giving her CPR. It's not helping.  
I wait with her for about 2 hours before she finally stops breathing. I close her eyes with my finger-tips.  
I can't help it hot tears rush to my eyes. I weep for her.  
God why did he have to kill her, I know I didn't know her very well but she was still alive. She was alive not 5 hours ago and now she's dead in my arms.  
I need somebody here I can't do this. I want Supergirl, Artmeis, Wally, and most of all Dick...I don't want to be alone anymore.  
I use all my strength to lift her up and bring her back into the lair. Prism looks up and so does Indigo.  
I put her body on the table, mascara down my cheeks fury in my eyes.  
I wasn't sad anymore. I was mad.  
"What happened." Prism asks not looking me in the eyes.  
"We'll from what I can tell her lungs collapsed, because her entire chest was shattered." I say harshly.  
Indigo has his mouth open gazing at her body.  
"The FUCK did you do! The Fuck did you do." Indigo starts screaming.  
"She dis-respected me." Prism says standing up.  
"So you had to kill her!?" Indigo asks.  
"You don't understand boy! If I let her get away with that, then every idiot will be stepping up challenging me." He says pointing towards her.  
"So she's a god damn example?! She was part of us!" Indigo screams.  
He walks swiftly over to the door and doesn't even bother closing it.  
I run after him he's already in the sky.  
He's right I'm getting out of here to.  
I take a domino mask out of my pocket and put it on, sling my leg over my motorcycle and got the hell out.


End file.
